Candy Pairathon!
by Wasabikitty10
Summary: Summary: The Candy Pair-a-thon! The point of this fanfiction is to pair Candy with as many weird idiots as possible. Read and Review!
1. Oranges

Chapter one: CandyXMalingo!

This is AU, and takes place after Candy has just returned from a trip to the Hearafter. She is about twenty in this.

Oranges.

Candy sighed and thanked the Captain of the ship. She stepped off onto the shores of Yzil, waving to some children. As she turned back towards the shore, she was

caught in a hug from behind by someone very tall. "Ulp!" She gasped, dopping her bags. Candy squirmed for a moment and managed to turn around. Her eyes were

granted a long look at the person behind her, and her lips spread into a wide smile. "Malingo! I missed you!" The two friends returned to their happy embrace, and sat

on the beach. "Lady, did you have fun?" Hercompanion asked. "Yes, and I brought you a present!" Candy squealed, behaving more like a toddler than a young

woman. She pressed asmaller bag to his chest. Malingo held it for a moment, bemused by her childish antics. "Open it, silly!" She giggled. He shrugged, and pulled out

an orange. "What?" Malingo asked. "What is... this?" Candy's giggles became full thoated laughs. "It's... an... orange!"

"An orange?"

"You eat it!"

Malingo complied by stuffing the whole thing into his wide mouth. "Ptooey! Yuck!" He spat out a mash of fruit and peel. "This is gross!"

Candy laughed so hard she was scared that she would explode. "You- hahaha- p-p-peel it first!" She handed him a new one. This time, he sliced it open with a long fingernail, and placed the fruit in his mouth.

"Hey... this is pretty good! Lordy Lou, why don't we have these here?"

Candy smiled. She had never had such a great afternoon in Chickentown... she slumped, her happy mood evaporating. Malingo noticed the silence, and turned towards her. "What's wrong, Lady?"

"Nothing... just... thinking about home, in Chickentown..." She said sadly. Malingo patted her back, but Candy remained sad. He had to do something... but what? Ah.

Leaning close, he gave her a short kiss. It would have been more romantic if he hadn't blushed and pulled back halfway through. The two sat in silence again, both

wondering if they had ruined their friendship.

"Lady?"

"Yes?"

"The orange- it was delicious-"

"Oh. Thanks for the compliment."

"But, Lady- you tasted better."

Candy opened her eyes, and smiled. "Really?"

"Really. Are we still friends?"

"Of course. Forever and always!" She replied, just like that day years ago.

"Alright. Now that that's over, can I have another orange?"

"Ok. After all, you are my best friend."

THE ENDE!

How did you like it? Review and tell me!

-WK


	2. Favor

CandyXLetheo.

Takes place on Efreet, in Letheo's POV. Dialogue is not accurate, due to lack of awareness on my part.

Favor

This has to be the stupidest day of my life. Period. It can't get much worse. Scratch that. Can't get any worse. A cold gust of wind made me shudder and trip, jarring my side.

"Can't you go any faster?"

"Yeah. If you carry me." Or something like that. It's too cold to think clearly. To make things worse, it's snowing. Hard. Candy-what sane person names their kid Candy?- turned around, and glowered. I know that those who hate him don't live long, but right now I could rip Carrion's face off. Literally.

A roar echoed through the pass. Crap. I'm dead. "Watzrill."

Miss All-knowing Candy doesn't look scared. "What's that?"

I describe one, leaving out no details.

"And they have black spines on their tails?" She said with a tremor.

"How did _you_ know?" Emphasis on the you.

"Um, because there's one right over about 50 yards away?"

Crap. I turned around very, very slowly.

"Maybe, if we back away very very slowly-" Like I just turned around- "It won't think we're dinner."

We begin to back away, just as planned. But I don't think it's going to work. I'm going to die without ever actually having a relationship. Why am I thinking that anyway? It's a waste of last thoughts.

"Candy?"

"Yes?"

"Will you do me a small favor?"

"What?" Her voice is wary.

"T-take my hand?" Oh God. I will never live this down. I will die and never live anything down. Lovely.

"Oh. Sure." She smiled. Candy, my friend, you are a major optomist. Either that or you have a death wish.

She gripped arm tightly, and I try not to wince. It hurts a lot, where I hit. But I don't care. Just for a moment, though we are both certaintly doomed, everything feels alright.

"Thanks."


End file.
